Black Class
by kufufufufufu
Summary: The story is set at Vongola Academy, a private boys' boarding school. The 10th year's Black Class has 12 assassins with their sights on one target, Sawada Tsunayoshi. All27, AU. [Re-uploaded.]


_The story is set at Vongola Academy, a private boys' boarding school. The 10th year's Black Class has 12 assassins with their sights on one target, Sawada Tsunayoshi. All27, AU._

**Riddle 1**

"The world is filled with _"

**. . .**

"The tenth year's Black class," Hibari looked intently at the man who was speaking. "As someone who's devoted himself to this world, surely you've heard of it?"

"You will be transferred there." the man announced. "You will eliminate the target in the Black Class before the others." the man continued, "The target is a normal male student in a certain situation..."

There was a pause.

"...Everyone else in the class will be an assassin." he affirmed. "Their backgrounds vary from trained professionals, like you, to deranged killers. There are all kinds."

"The person who will lead the Black Class will receive any reward they want. Money. Power. Anything they can think of." he added.

"Hibari Kyoya, what do you desire?" he tested, bringing his fedora down to cover his face.

Hibari closed his eyes, stating a simple, "Nothing."

**. . .**

Hibari cut the running water off, staring at himself in the mirror and narrowing his eyes.

'_Stay focused_.' Hibari thought to himself, '_All I have to do is bite a herbivore to death._'

Grabbing a towel, he dried himself off and walked out of the bathroom.

Wandering by his bed his phone had made a beep, picking it up, he read the message sent to him.

_'Riddle 1_

_The world is filled with _.'_

Hibari stared at it, going to place his phone down he was interrupted by receiving a call.

"Yes?" Hibari asked.

"Did you get my email?" the chairman from earlier asked.

"Herbivores?"

"Buzz! Incorrect." the chaiman said in a loud voice. "Herbivores"? You've got problems." he added.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Hibari refrained from replying with 'I'll bite you to death.'

"...Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Hibari inquired.

"No." the chairman started, "You know how I said that we always send our best pupil away as part of an exchange program?"

"That was a lie." he stated, "I just randomly decided to send the strangest student!" boasting, he continued "Kyouya, your life is a failure."

Hibari felt himself getting a little hotheaded, "I'll bite y-" stopping himself, he cleared his throat. "I don't really care."

"Kill to stay alive? Spare a life and die?" the chairman grinned, "Which one will you choose?" "Or, will you live and keep them alive?" he added.

Hibari gritted his teeth; this guy was getting on his nerves. "Cease your babbling, old man." he demanded.

**. . .**

'_Vongola Private School is a school catering to all levels, providing elementary through university level classes on one campus._ _Many scions of politicians and the rich and famous grace our halls. The power and connections run deep._

_It will take several days untill all the students in the Black Class arrive. In order to learn what to do next, await orders from you client at the designated location_.'

'_Client_?' Hibari questioned to himself.

**. . .**

Hibari sauntered to his classroom, reaching behind his back for his tonfa. Hearing a voice, he stopped in his tracks.

"Student number 1, Kyoya Hibari-san..."

"Number 2, Mukuro Rokudo-san..."

"Number 3, Takeshi Yamamoto-san..."

"Number 4, Hayato Gokudera-san..."

"Number 5, Ryohei Sasagawa-san..."

"Number 6, Lambo Bovino-san..."

"Number 7, Byakuran Gesso-san..."

"Number 8, Fuuta Stella-san..."

"Number 9, Enma Kozato-san..."

"Number 10, Xanxus-san..."

"Number 11, Squalo Superbi-san...

"Number 12, Belphegor-san..."

"Number 13, Tsunayoshi Sawada-san..." Tsuna smiled to himself, closing the attendance record book. "I'll definitely graduate."

Directing his attention to the door, Tsuna was taken aback to find someone watching him. "Umm, a-are you in the Black Class as well...?" Tsuna cursed inwardly at the stutter he had did.

Hibari was wary of Tsuna, "I am..." noticing someone behind him, he turned around.

He was greeted by a blond.

"Whoa! Wh-What's wrong?!" the blond exclaimed, a bit surprised by the way Hibari quickly turned around. "Homeroom's about to begin."

"Tch." Hibari discreetly hid his tonfas without Tsuna or the blond noticing his actions.

**. . .**

"Welcome, Black Class of Year 10!" a cheerful voice greeted the class. "I'm Dino Chiavarone, your homeroom teacher."

"This is my third year teaching. I teach biology." Dino stated. "This is my first time as a homeroom teacher. Hope we get along!" he added.

'_He's obviously a civilian_.' Hibari mused to himself. '_Why didn't I notice him_?'

"Starting today, we're all members of the Black Class." Dino announced. "Think of me as an older brother! You can count on me."

"Kufufu." a pineapple-haired boy laughed, "Sensei, you're a funny one. You're definitely not my type."

"Eh...?" Tsuna blinked staring back and forth at the pineapple-haired boy and Dino.

"Well then, let's start introductions. I'm number 2, Mukuro Rokudo, kufufu."

"Ahaha," a black haired boy laughed. "Your hair is styled like a pineapple! It looks ridiculous."

Mukuro did a slit-eyed smile, his face showed clear irritation. "It doesn't. Do you wish to die? Kufu."

"Oh, come on! Don't get so worked up, ahaha. I'm number 3, Takeshi Yamamoto, a pleasure to meet you." There was a flicker in Yamamoto's eyes as he replied to Mukuro.

Dino let out a sheepish laugh, "There's no need to fight over something silly." Dino continued. "Okay, next is number 1!"

Hibari stood up, "Number 1, Hibari Kyouya." he stated. "Don't call me by my first name, or, I'll bite you to death."

Dino nodded, "Okay, next is Number 9."

Enma stiffened his shoulders, not responding.

"Um... Number 9?" Dino called again.

"I'll do it once its dark." the red-head said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Everything... I'll do everything once it's dark. Don't make me say it twice..." Enma stared at his desk.

"O-Okay." Dino stuttered "And finally... Number 13."

Tsuna stood up, "Yes, I'm number 13, Tsunayoshi Sawada." he said with a shy smile. Turning around to face the others, "Ano, let's all get along...!"

Enma turned his gaze to Tsuna '_Tsunayoshi Sawada_...' his eyes flickered, analyzing the boy.

"Ah, um. Actually..." Tsuna fidgeted a bit, rummaging through his bag. "I made cellphone straps as a gift for everyone." he held out the straps. "Please take one!"

Yamamoto looked surprised for a bit, he let out a smile and took the strap. "Thank you, Sawada. Ahaha, these are cute."

"Give me one, kufufu~" Mukuro chimed with a smile.

"Uh... Regarding the dorms where you'll all be staying as of today, I'd like to ask number 1, Hibari, to be the Dorm Manager for now."

'_I don't need such an herbivorous thing; I'll get rid of it later._' Hibari thought to himself, staring at the phone strap.

**. . .**

'Five students have joined the Black Class so far. I am gathering information. Answers to the riddle... idiots, trash, dullness, ignorance, insanity, regrets.'

Hibari had typed this on his cellphone and sent it to the chairman.

He had received a notification a minute later.

'All incorrect. You really are dumb.' is what the message read, he sighed, closing the phone.

"It's a nice view, isn't it? Kufufu." Opening his eyes, he directed his attention towards Mukuro. "And there are a lot of fun stories behind it."

"...Like the construction workers who were killed in accidents, one after another, while constructing the school." Mukuro grinned, "Or the old graveyard buried beneath the basement, kufufu." he added.

"I've been a student here a while, so I know these things." Mukuro stated before directing his gaze from the window to Hibari. "Do you want to team up? I'll follow you."

Hibari turned towards Mukuro, "Have you confirmed the target?" he wasn't interested in teaming up with Mukuro.

"I know for sure that it's not you. You have a nasty scent, kufufu."

"I agree." Hibari looked back at the window. "The target is probably Tsunayoshi Sawada. He smells different from the rest of us."

"You can't let your guard down around him," Mukuro stated, holding up the phone strap, "It's either a GPS tracker or a bug." Mukuro opened up the window, "I don't need it." he murmured, tossing the phone strap out the window.

Widening his eyes for a second, Hibari had a little recap moment, reaching out quickly he grabbed the phone strap.

Mukuro blinked in surprise.

"You're throwing it out? It doesn't seem like either of those things."

'_Wao, strange._' Hibari thought. "Since you threw it away and I picked it up, it's mine now, right?"

'_Even though I was just thinking I didn't need it..._'

Out of nowhere, a strap flew towards Hibari, who had grabbed it skillfully.

"I don't need that either. Nice reflexes, by the way, haha." It was Yamamoto.

"What a scary face you've got on~ Kufufu." Mukuro stated to Hibari.

"I could say the same to you." Hibari replied.

"I'm not going to hide my intentions." Yamamoto began, "I will finish the job before anyone else. It's obviously number 13."

"Hmm~ I wonder about that, kufufu." Mukuro smiled.

"...Don't crowd around me, herbivores."

**. . .**

"Um..." Tsuna fidgeted a bit, he was worried if Enma didn't like the phone strap.

"Thank you! This makes me... really happy!" Enma stared at the phone strap with a smile on his face.

Tsuna was surprised; he wasn't expecting Enma to like it. He grinned widely,

"Really? I'm happy too, then!"

"It'll become a heirloom." Enma tore his gaze from the phone strap and to Tsuna.

"An 'heirloom'?" Tsuna questioned as Enma held the phone strap to his chest.

"A precious object of one that has passed." Enma answered, his smile becoming more... sinister.

**. . .**

Hibari was walking on the campus, hearing someone call his name he stopped and turned around. Tsunayoshi Sawada...

"Hibari-san! I'm your roommate, Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna grinned waving while catching up to Hibari. "Can I walk with you to the dorm?" Tsuna questioned.

Hibari sighed; he didn't like crowds and herbivores. Herbivores especially. But to kill his target faster, he had suppose that it would be better to let the herbivore walk with him.

"I don't mind," Hibari stated simply.

"Really? Great!" Tsuna's smile widened and Hibari wondered how much wide this herbivore's mouth was. "This place is really big." Tsuna had stated.

Hibari and Tsuna stopped at a map board to find a place to eat. "Hibari-san, you're the dorm manager starting tonight, right? That's amazing!"

Hibari crossed his arms and looked away.

"I want to study, make friends, become close to everyone, and enjoy my life here." Tsuna chirped. "And then I'll definitely graduate!"

Hibari glanced at Tsuna, "Is that your dream?" he questioned. Tsuna looked a bit confused.

"What? Of course."

Hibari stared at Tsuna for a few seconds and then went back to digging into his meal.

"I kind of had some issues and I couldn't attend school much, so I'm really happy to be here." Tsuna chattered.

'_This smell. I wonder what it is..._' Hibari thought to himself while looking at Tsuna.

Tsuna noticed Hibari was staring at him and smiled, having a light blush on his cheeks.

"Tsuna! Kyoya!" Mukuro grinned, waving over to the two. Tsuna ran over to Mukuro, "Mukuro-san!" Tsuna excaimed happily.

"Oya, oya, just Mukuro is fine." Mukuro stated,

"Kyoya, I'm jealous. I wanna room with Tuna-Fish too, kufufu~" Mukuro put an arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

Tsuna's mouth was formed into an 'o', "Tuna-Fish?" he tilted his head.

"Stop." Hibari ordered.

Looking over to Hibari, Tsuna's face was plastered with confusion, "What's wrong, Hibari-san?"

Furrowing his brows, Hibari narrowed his eyes at Mukuro, "I don't remember telling you to call me by my given name, herbivore."

"Address me as 'Hibari-san'." he barked.

"Oh my..." Mukuro started, "What's the problem Ky-ou-ya~? Kufufu."

Hibari's mouth quirked into a grin, "I said stop, herbivore."

"Kyouya-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, widening his eyes at what he just said.

Both Mukuro and Hibari were surprised at this. "Let's compromise and call him Kyouya-san!"

Hibari looked away, "Tch... Do what you want." Hibari set off to the inside of the dorm building.

"Ah, wait up!" Tsuna stalked after Hibari.

Mukuro looked at the two of them retreating, amused. "Oh my, oh my."

**. . .**

"Uwah! This is amazing!" Tsuna brightened at the sight of the dorm room, "It's huge! It's like a hotel."

Hibari surveyed the room, finding some spycams. He quickly disposed of them. "Kyouya-san," Tsuna continued, "Which bed do you want?" lying down on the right bed , "Ah! Sorry, I laid down on this one without thinking."

"I don't mind."

Tsuna moved his position, causing his shirt to show some of his skin, which had... knife marks. Sitting up he re-adjusted his shirt.

"Was that scar caused by a dull blade? Let me see, herbivore." Hibari eased onto Tsuna's bed and was staring intently at his shirt.

"Well, um," Tsuna chuckled a bit, raising a hand up "it's not pretty."

"Herbivore, lift your shirt." Hibari ordered.

"What? No, it's okay!" Tsuna shook his arms around."I got these in an accident. I was hospitalized for a long time."

"I understand." Hibari stated while Tsuna smiled gently.

In a blur, Hibari raised Tsuna's shirt up to get a good luck at the cuts.

"HIEE!" Tsuna shrieked out, regaining his composure, he sighed. "Kyoya-san, you're mean."

**. . .**

"Oh? You're here already, ahaha." Yamamoto chuckled, smiling at the newcomer.

The silver haired boy just ignored him, unpacking his stuff. Yamamoto frowned. He didn't like being ignored.

Shuffling over to the boy, Yamamoto invaded his personal space, "Hello! I'm Takeshi Yamamoto. It's nice to meet you, ahaha." he greeted again.

"I didn't ask, fuck off asshole!" the silver haired boy hissed angrily elbowing Yamamoto on the stomach.

Yamamoto furrowed his eyebrows, "It's polite to introduce yourself, y'know!" rubbing his stomach he moved away from the boy.

"Tch. Gokudera Hayato. Now fuck off, freak."

"Ahaha, you need to work on your manners! I suppose that will do."

Gokudera grumbled while muttering something under his breath, probably an insult, Yamamoto thought.

**. . .**

'I should check the other rooms.' Hibari thought to himself.

"I went ahead and took a bath!" Tsuna stated happily to Hibari. "What's that? Checking attendance? I'll come with you!" he chirped, running over to Hibari.

"Not necessary." Hibari replied.

"Roommates help each other out."

"I don't need you." Hibari retorted.

After that, he was stuck walking with Tsuna.

"Everyone from the Black Class! It's time to take attendance!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Good night!" Tsuna said to two passerbys who did the same in return. Ah, wait, one of them looked like a grade schooler.

"A grade schooler? Why is he here?" Hibari asked.

The 'grade schooler' turned around a bit surprised, "Grade school?! I'm not...!"

"Yare, yare. He's a transfer student in our class, the tenth year Black Class." a boy with his right eye closed lazily replied.

"A classmate?" Tsuna looked shocked. "Ah, oh well. It's a pleasure to meet you!" he said, bowing.

"I'm student number 6, Lambo Bovino." he announced.

"I'm number 8, Fuuta Stella. It's nice to meet you." the young boy smiled before heading off with Lambo.

**. . .**

Tsuna and Hibari made their way to a dorm room, "Good evening. We're taking attendance." Tsuna said as he knocked on the door.

Someone opened a door in a rather quick way, causing Tsuna to get his forehead hit. "Huh?" the one who opened the door looked down and saw Tsuna, "Che, weakling."

Tsuna rubbed his forehead, frowning.

"Gokudera Hayato. I see that you've arrived." Hibari stated.

"Hah? You know me?" Gokudera looked annoyed.

"I used the process of elimination. You're not Yamamoto."

"Do I look like that idiot to you? ...That freak is in the shower now."

Tsuna got up from the ground. Looking at Gokudera and wondering why he called Yamamoto a freak.

Hibari began to set off, that is until Gokudera decided to pull dynamites from nowhere and throw them at him.

"HIEE! Fireworks?! No... Dynamites?! Ehh?!"

Hibari skillfully dodged, narrowing his eyes at Gokudera. "You're right-handed?"

"Tch. Who knows, maybe I'm a lefty. Or maybe I'm ambidextrous." he challenged.

Hibari had an uninterested look on his face, walking off with Tsuna.

"Kyouya-san, why do you get into so many fights?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari ignored Tsuna's question. "Your smell..." Hibari started, "Eh?! Smell? What should I do? Am I smelly?" Tsuna interrupted.

"No, that's not what I meant. There's this dusty smell." he explained. "It makes me want to sneeze."

Tsuna made a confused noise.

"Don't you know it?" someone interrupted, "It's called the scent of the sun." a familiar red-head came from the shadows, sneering. "Yo! It's dark, so I came to do it."

"Eh? Enma-san? Do what?" Tsuna questioned, staring at the red-head, feeling something was off.

"Introduce myself." 'Enma' grinned, "I'm Kozato. The boy you met during the day was Enma, it's a pleasure."

"It's not." Hibari retorted while Tsuna just grinned nervously.

**. . .**

"Kyoya-san's messy..." Tsuna chuckled to himself, looking at the clothes Hibari had left on the floor without a care, folding them up he put them on a desk.

"Kyoya-san... Please don't hate me once you find out who I am." Tsuna murmured to himself.

**. . .**

Tsuna couldn't sleep. Neither could Hibari, "Herbivore." Hibari called out.

"Yes?"

Hibari showed his phone to Tsuna, "Can you solve this?" it was the riddle from before.

"A riddle?" Tsuna questioned. "Is there a hint?"

"None." Hibari sighed, "Forget about it." before closing the phone.

"Still, if I had come up with the riddle..." Tsuna started, "I would say its 'forgiveness'".

Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"The world is filled with forgiveness." Tsuna smiled, "That sounds good, right?"

"Only herbivores think like that, Tsunayoshi. That can't possibly be the answer." Hibari scoffed, turning over and pulling his covers over his head.

"Yeah." Tsuna mumbled quietly. "That's why I said, 'if I had come up with the riddle.'"

**. . .**

"_I wonder how far Tsu-chan will struggle on, against these 12 people._" a man mused to himself, smirking, "_I'm looking forward to finding out._"

**. . .**

a/n: this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it;;


End file.
